


Вечность

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Dark Fantasy, Graphic Description of Corpses, Other, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: О попытках воскресить прошлое. Хотя бы по частям.
Kudos: 1





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> По Dark Messiah, отсылки к созданию упырей.  
> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2020 (Баттл) для команды WTF Might and Magic 2020.

Лаборатория пахнет кровью и гнилым мясом — Шимун, уже давно полуживой, выжженный и высушенный священным эликсиром, все еще чувствует этот запах. Хотя ему все равно. Он старается думать только о главном, только о самом важном. Так учит повелитель.

«По воле Асхи все однажды умрет…»

Шимун берется за скальпель и смотрит на лежащую перед ним мертвую женщину. Он знает ее. Узнал, как только увидел, и сразу забрал ее труп, и принялся усердно работать, чтобы никто другой не прикасался к ней, не осквернял непочтительностью.

Когда-то она была красива — он хорошо это помнит. Она и теперь красива, но ее тело несовершенно, искалечено, слабо, ему не хватает плоти, чтобы восстать и служить Пауку. Шимун не знает, кто оставил рваные раны на ее животе, была ли она убита каким-то кошмарным способом или выпотрошена после смерти голодными хищниками. Все это уже неважно.

«…и все возродится».

Он поможет ей — он поклялся. Когда-то она смеялась над ним и избегала смотреть ему в лицо. Но не сейчас, не здесь. Она лежит и молчит, распухшие губы и веки неподвижны. Шимун знает, что ему придется возиться с ней не один день, подыскивая подходящие фрагменты тел, заполняя пустоты, заменяя рвущуюся, отслаивающуюся кожу новой, взятой у более свежих, но куда менее ценных для него трупов. А потом будет самое главное — воскрешение. Новая кровь…

«Вечная жизнь — вот то, что даровала нам Прядущая…»

Пусть она никогда не узнает и не вспомнит его, зато она будет послушна. Она не посмеет ничего возразить ему, она выполнит любой его приказ, любое желание. А главное, она будет существовать. Она будет сильна и вынослива. Она будет двигаться, есть и сражаться за десятерых. Вечно.

Лорд Арантир останется доволен его экспериментом. Но сейчас Шимун избегает встречаться с ним — под взглядом избранного Асхой ему неуютно. Повелитель будто знает, о чем он думает. То ли видит его борьбу со слабостью и пока щадит, то ли считает ничтожным грешником и придумывает кару пострашнее. Или просто ни о чем не догадывается, наблюдая за опытами своего ученика. А если догадается, что будет? Позорное изгнание? Окончательная смерть? Что-то похуже?

Неважно. Все равно она стоит того. Чтобы забыть о ней, он когда-то отправился в Нар-Эриш, но всегда чувствовал, знал, что они еще встретятся. Так и случилось, и ради нее он теперь работает день и ночь среди трупного смрада, весь в крови и грязи, не знающий ни усталости, ни отвращения, ни горя. Осматривает тела, стараясь найти те, что повреждены и попорчены меньше других, отнимает нужные части, остальное без сожаления отправляет на корм намтару. Она, эта женщина из прошлого, вернулась к нему и всегда будет с ним, возле него, для него.

Он соберет ее заново. Он спасет ее. Он подарит ей вечность.


End file.
